comienzo
by matiicriss
Summary: haci nacerá el romance entre kurt y blaine al largo de la historia pasar peleas, engaños etc...
1. Chapter 1

esta es la historia que ocurria dentro de un colegio

El principio

kurt: hey !

xx:toma te le callo esto

-era una carpeta con un trabajo muy importante que debia entregar hoy -

kurt: gracias !

xx: disculpa mi nombre es blaine

kurt: el mio kurt

- solo miro su rostro y quedo enamorado -

kurt: debo sacarlo de mi cabeza el es hetero

-kurt seguia avanzando hacia su primera clase y se encontro con su mejor amiga rachel-

rachel: Ola kurt

-rachel lo noto algo extraño en kurt-

rachel : estas bien kurt noto algo diferente

kurt: no no no pasa nada jeejej

rachel: ok tengo que irme a clases

kurt :yo igual

-pasaban y pasan los minutos en clase de historia cuandoo-

((pfsra:profesora))

pfsra: desde hoy tenemos un compañero nuevo y su nombre es chandler

-kurt en su que podia ser que le regreso las carpetas que se le habia caido-

pfsra: busque un lugar haciento

-kurt miro hacia todos lados y vio que el unico haciento libre era el que estaba de el -

chandler: Olaa como te llamas

kurt: me llamo kurt

chandler : lindo nombre

-kurt: solo rio sonrisa timida-

kurt:gracias y de donde vienes

chandler: de...

-tocan para salir de clases y no alcanzo .lo que -

kurt: tengo que irme

chandler: esta bien pero los veremos despues

kurt: por supuesto

-kurt camina por losasillos de mckinly y le arrojan slushie-

xx:homo

chandler: como fueron capases de hacer eso

kurt: ya estoy acostumbrado a recibir slushie

-caminaron hacia el baño para poder limpiar su ropa -

chandler:disculpame pero ir me kurt

kurt:no te procupes

.fue ño a .lagrima de y a su casa caminando-

kurt: por que soy tan estupido

recuerdo de que le devolvio su carpeta-

blaine:Hola kurt !

.dejaba de mirarlo su ojos su todo-

kurt: olaa blaine

blaine:estas bien

-kurt solo se sento en y empezo a llorar y blaine se sento a su lado-

blaine: kurt que pasa

kurt: todos me molestan y me arrojan cosas por

-blaine lo miro con una sonrisa muy tranquilizante-

blaine: mirame kurt

-kurt lo miro fijamente-

que seas gay tienes que aguantar eso enfrentalos kurt

kurt:gracias blaine

-en un momento llego una niña-

xxx:ola amor

blaine: olaa amor

-blaine se levanto y muy apasionadamente y kurt con cara ser esa idea se desvanecio-

xxx:ola soy tina

blaine: disculpa ella es mi novia tina

- kurt se imagino que el podia ser .llegada de la novia todo paresia imposible-

kurt: ola soy kurt y estudio en mckinly

tina : tu eres el niño gay dr mckinly

-kurt solo no dijo ninguna palabra .cayo y se dio y llorando-

blaine: tina por que

tina: y que defiendes

blaine: por debes ser haci .personas

kurt: fui un estupido


	2. Chapter 2

algo inesperado

kurt: soy un estupido. un estupido

-kurt solo seguia caminando mientras llora-

blaine:heyy!kurt espera

kurt: Que quieres blaine insultarme igual que

blaine:noo kurt porsupuesto que no

-blaine seca las lagrimas de kurt-

kurt:blaine dejame solo adios

blaine:kurt...

-blaine solo se quedo paradp hay mientras kurt solo caminava y se alejaba cada vez mas-

- al dia siguente-

-sono la alarma ya era hora de levantarse y ir a clases-

kurt:...

-solo apago la alrma-

kurt:hoy no ere a clases

-pasaron 3 dias sin que kurt asistiera a clases y sono el timbre de la casa de kurt-

kurt: voy en seguida

-abrio y se encontro con blaine-

blaine:ola kurt te

kurt:si y ahora vete o tu novia vendra de nuevo

blaine:tina de ella esta y le quedan varias clases antes de salir

kurt:pasa blaine

blaine:gracias kurt y muy .tienes

kurt:gracias y quieres tomas algo

blaine: un jugo

kurt:ok vamos sigueme

-caminaron juntos hasta sin desir ninguna palabra-

blaine: lo es extraña

kurt: no inporta blaine todos me recuerdan que soy gay blaine

-kurt y blaine siguieron hablando por horas-

blaine: . .kurt ami casa

-mientras resfalo callendo encima de blaine y quedaron cara a cara-

kurt: lo lo lo

blaine:no te .lo genial que caiste encima de mi y al piso

kurt: gracias amortiguar mi caida

-y seguian en y kurt . decia besalo. besalo .besalo pero kurt sabia que era algo imposible-

blaine: ok kurt creo que es hora .

-kurt .presto mirandolo y kurt no y -

blaine: KURT !que haces

kurt : bl bla blaine disculpame

-blaine salio la casa -

kurt:fui muy estupido un gran estupido

-blaine-

casa se encontro con su novia tina

blaine: tina que haces aqui

por aqui y tambien veia a tu amigo gay

blaine: tina trates haci

tina:tu a ese blaine

blaine:adios que haces unas cosas

-fin blaine-

-kurt salio afuera de au casa a buscar el periodico y cuando vio a tina-

tina: ola

kurt:...

tina:que . un gato

kurt:...no...

tina: adios chico gay en mckinly

-tina y kurt-

tina: alejate novio chico gay y que .el nunca mas

kurt: por que tina ?

de ingenuo-

tina: no quiero que . gay que TU

-solo y se encerro en su cuarto y se quedo dormido-

-dia siguente-

-kurt se dispuso a ir a -

rachel: !

kurt: ola rachel

chandler: ola kurt

kurt: chandler

parese tina-

tina: ola

chandler:

rache: si kurt .inportancia

. . . -

rachel: lo vemos en el amuerzo kurt

chandle: si . .

-kurt avanzaba por los pasillos de mckinly se encontro con tina y otras 5 chicas mas-

tina: olaa chico gay hoy resiviras un regalo

-todas las chicas tenian en sus manos slushie en sus manos y se lo arrojaron a kurt-

tina: hay mas de donde salio eso chico Gay

-tocaron el timbre para salir de clases y cuando todos los demas alumnos vieron kurt bañado en slushie y todos señalandolo con el dedo kurt corrio lo mas que podia fuera de mckinly-

kurt:por que ami me sucede todo esto

-blaine observo lo que tina le habia echo y fue cuando sintio algo por kurt y primero debia terminar su relacon con tina-

blaine:: HEY TINA


	3. Chapter 3

blaine: hey tina

tina:blaine ! que haces aqui

blaine: kurt no se merese eso

tina: por que lo defiendes tanto blaine blaine: por que el necesita.a lo defienda tina

-blaine sentia . el era un sentimiento -

tina: blaine y tu que haces en mckinly

blaine: tina pedi mi trasferencia a mckinly .que es un error

tina:blaine ! Te amoo pero blaine no te enojes

blaine:tina con lo que . es mejor relacion termine

-blaine solo termino que con kurt-

kurt: por que ami nisiquiera el amor puedo encontrar

-oia una voz que decia du nombre-

blaine: Hey kurt espera !

kurt:que quieres blaine

-solo lo abrazo muy fuerte-

kurt: b bl bla blaine que haces

blaine: lo hago solo para que veas que si ai algen a .importas kurt

-kurt sin palabras solo le .abrazo a blaine-

kurt:gracias blaine

-se lo diji llorando-

blaine: solo quedate tranquilo

- se separaron y blaine le seco las lagrimas-

kurt: gracias blaine ya tengo a mi casa de ropa

blaine: te acompaño hasta tu casa

-blaine.y kurt hablaron y reian y ya se del aquel momento que habia pasado-

kurt: listo gracias .acompañarme

blaine: de

-solo quedaron mirandose ellos dos entrada de la casa-

blaine: tu baño

kurt: si blaine sigueme.y te llevo

-blaine y kurt ño-

kurt: aqui

blaine: ok gracias kurt

-kurt camino hacia su living para esperar a blaine-

blaine: gracias kurt ya tengo se me esta haciendo tarde

kurt: gracias por el dia de hoy fue

blaine: kurt los ñana

kurt: haaa

blaine: ñana hacistire a mckinly

-al saber la .abrazo. .y blaine dandole uno de vuelta-

blaine: los vemos kurt

kurt: lo vemos mañ

.y escales blaine se detuvo vuelta camino hacia kurt y lo beso y kurt palabras-

blaine: lo lo lo


	4. Chapter 4

blaine: lo lo lo siento kurt

-blaine camino despues que le dio y solo reia-

-dia siguente-

-kurt una cara de felicidad despes de que blaine lo beso y ir ya que lo veria en mckinly -

rachel: ola kurt tan sonriente

-kurt .casillero a blaine.y cruzar unas miras alo que kurt sonrio mucho mas-

kurt: solo esque dormi bien rachel

rachel: kurt no soy idiota vi como miravas nuevo

kurt: no alucines rachel

rachel: te gusta ese chico

-tocan el .ir a clases-

rachel: lo vemos despues kurt

kurt: los vemos rachel

-entro a su clase cuando entra blaine y kurt solo limito.a mirarlo y reir-

kurt: ola blaine

blaine: ola

-blaine estava muy cortante con kurt y decia -

kurt: blaine di algo

blaine: fue kurt

kurt: blaine por que...

blaine: No! debio suceder kurt

kurt: por que suceder blaine!

olvido que estava en clase y todos lo miraron -

blaine: kurt .que casa

kurt: estabien blaine entonces no quier verte

blaine: estoy de acuerdo kurt y quiero decirte que volvi con tina

kurt: por que blaine volviste con ella

blaine: por amo

- durante la clase ninguno dos no dijo ninguna palabra y cuando la clase termino se separaron y no se vieron durante varias clases mas-

tina: Olaa niño gay

kurt: otra ves tu

tina: ya supiste que volvi con blaine

kurt: si .me lo dijo y me alegro por ustedes

tina: gracias chico gay y espero que tu no seas feliz wajajaja

-tina reia y kurt se sintio muy triste que podia ser verdad el nunca seria feliz-

kurt: adios tina

-kurt salio aunque todavia clases para poder salir-

xxx: porque tan triste un chico tan guapo

kurt: gracias

xxx: me presento sam

kurt: llamo kurt y gracias por lo guapo

sam: solo dijo la verdad

kurt: lo siento tengo que irme ami casa

sam: kurt por que tan triste

kurt: por nada sam gracias

sam: te propongo algo kurt me acompañas a mckinly

kurt: por que yo estudio hay

sam: grandioso hoy .primer dia de clase vamos kurt

kurt: ok sam vamos

-kurt se sintio muy bien de que alquel chico lo hizo sentirse muy agradable y ese momento que tuvo con blaine y tina-

sam: gracias chico guapo

-kurt se sonrojaba cada vez que decias guapo-

kurt: gracias sam

-sam abrazo a kurt y vio como paso tina-

sam: ya se por que estas triste kurt es por ese chico verdad

kurt: no sam solo olvidalo

sam: kurt si quieres puede ser tu

DIGANME QUIEREN QUE SAM SEA EL NOVIO FALSO PARA SACARLE CELOS A BLAINE


	5. Chapter 5

sam: si quieres puedo ser tu novio falso kurt

kurt: de verdad que harias eso sam

sam: listo kurt desde ahora seremos novios les dire amis amigas que difundan ese rumor

-las amigas de sam difundian con todos y el rumor llego a oidos de blaine-

blaine: hey kurt

kurt: haaa y tu ahora me hablas y en matematicas ni hablabas y me evitaste todo el dia

blaine: haci que ya tienes novio

kurt: sii

- dijo muy alegre para que blaine le creyera-

kurt: hey sam!

sam: ola amor

-sam vio a blaine a lado de kurt y lo beso alfrente de su cara y luego le dio -

kurt: sam te presento a blaine

sam: un justo blaine

blaine: el justo es mio

sam: kurt vamos tengo que ir a amigas

kurt: te alcanso sam

-sam camino hasta que se perdio d de kurt-

blaine: besarte .parte

kurt: celos ? blaine

blaine: no no no !

kurt: seguro blaine recuerda que el que .fuiste tu

-y kurt cerro su casillero y dejo parado hay-

blaine: k ku kurt kurt !

-pero kurt ya escucharlo -

sam:hey kurt ven

kurt: ola sam

sam: te presento amis mejores y la que me ayudaron a difundir

micaela: ola kurt

jeny: olaa kurt

ornella:

kurt: un gusto .chicas.y gracias por ayudarme

3 chicas: de !

micaela: hey sam y estaremos

ornella: sii .iremos

jeny: no quiero estar sentada aqui

kurt: chicas Vamos al casino y de almorzar

jeny: tienes razon kurt

micaela: oo por dios .paso rapido

ornella: hey kurt sam tenia razon

kurt: .que ornella

ornella: que

micaela: guapisimo

jeny: si tan hombre

kurt: okey

-todos se dirijieron a comer y se sentaron en . y su supuesta relacion-

sam:chicas segui apoyandome

jeny: sii sam

ornella: por supuesto

micaela: sam siempre te apoyaremos

sam:gracias chicas las quiero tanto

kurt: chicas conosen a tina

ornella : es

jeny: sus amigas y unas tontas

micaela: tina es ( disculpen la palabra)

.ornella y jeny solo mirando y despues minutos todos rieron-

sam: me tengo que ir amor

-tocando su cara.y dandole un beso de despedida-

ornella: sam que tierno

micaela; nunca lo olvidare

jeny: owwww sam que adorable momento

kurt: adonde vas sam

sam: tengo a mi casillero y cuadernos

kurt: quieres que te acompañemos sam

sam: no quedate chicas

ornella:te puedo preguntar algo kurt ?

kurt: sii ornella dime

ornella: te gusta el chico llamado blaine

jeny: ornella no eso

micaela: ornella ya .pregunten mas cosas queremos incomodarlo

kurt: no se preocupen esta bien

ornella : lo siento kurt por

kurt: no preocupes esta bien

-en un momento empezo . . y las chicas -

kurt: chicas lo haces muy bien

ornella: gracias kurt

micaela: y tu kurt cantas

jeny : sii kurt te gustaria cantar

kurt: esta bien y . .con ustedes chicas

micaela: y que .interpretar

jeny:una movida y que disfrutemos

ornella: una cancio que escoga kurt

kurt: gracias chicas y ya .

- y empezaron a cantar .micaela y jeny -

-""YOU CAN'T STOP THE BEAT""-

kurt:gracias micaela ... eres muy amable ...ornella eres muy entretenida

-kurt abrazo muy fuerte micaela y jeny feliz esa ellas y que eran -

micaela:

jeny: .kurt

ornella: .cantar con nosotros kurt eres muy bueno

micaela: ya unirte al club Glee

jeny: siiii kurt eres muy bueno

sam: .pasaron guapo novio

micaela: muy bien sam tu novio es muy bueno

jeny;el gran cantante

jeny: y tu igual . .dos Glee

kurt: gracias tendre

sam: .irnos

kurt: gracias hacerme hoy muy especial y espero volver averlas

micaela: y . .nuevo

jeny: tenlo seguro

ornella: sii y cantaremos juntos

kurt :adios chicas y gracias

sam: gracias chicas por cuidar ami novio

-kurt paso un gracias ellas y que un -

kurt: deberiamos unirnos a club Glee sam o no?


	6. Chapter 6

kurt: sam deberiamos unirnos al club glee o no sam?

sam:no lose kurt pero si quieres unete

kurt: no

-sam beso a kurt y el quedo sim palabras-

kurt: qe fue eso ?

sam: kurt somo novias lo recuerdas

kurt: lose sam y los vemosven clases ire al baño

-kurt entro al baño y cuando se lavo la manos entro blaine-

blaine: kurt ! que intentas hacer con el tal sam

kurt: nada solo es mi novio

blaine: ok kurt

kurt : y tu estas contina y apesar que me besaste

blaine: nunca mas vuelvas a decir lo que paso ese dia kurt

kurt:por que blaine !

blaine: por que si lo dices kurt te ira mal

kurt: blaine me estas amenazando pero aunque me amenazes nunca olvidare tu beso blaine

blaine: te lo dije kurt

-blaine empujo a kurt y despues lo empezo a golpear y en ese momento entro sam-

sam: hey ! que te pasa

blaine:mira a defenderlo

sam: si lo defendere por que es mi novio y no el tuyo

-al decir esas palabras blaine ardio en rabia al decir que kurt era novio de el y no blaine-

blaine: callate !

-sam y blaine empezaron a golpearse durante varios minutos-

kurt: ya paren separanse ...sam ya basta !

-kurt al intentar separalos blaine golpeo a kurt es su cara y al hacer callo hacia atras golpeandose la cebeza en el lava manos callo inconsiente-

sam: kurt!

blaine: ho por dia kurt !

-solo unos llego la ambulancia a ambulancia a buscar kurt . sam y blaine fueron hacia el hospital haber como se encontraba kurt-

sam:esto fue tu culpa blaine

blaine: ...

-blaine sentado sin desir que haber paso algo kurt por su culpa-

blaine: lo siento kurt

-dijo esas palabras al viento y cuando salio el doctor-

doctor: algun familiar de kurt

sam: yo soy su novio y su padre ya biene

blaine: doctor como esta kurt !

doctor: y tu eres algun familiar

blaine: no doctor

doctor: entonces no te puedo de ir nada ya que no eres su familiar o su novio

-el padre de kurt y el doctor lo llevo a una sal para hablar sobre lo que paso y blaine no pudo pasar tubo que esperar sentado-

blaine: si solo yo fuera tu novio kurt

-las llora por lo que habia susedido-

sam:blaine no te quiero serca

blaine: no y dime como esta el

sam: no te dire nada blaine

blaine: dime !

-sam no dijo .mas y se fue ignorandolo a blaine y el solo permanesio sentado mientras pasaban lo minutos y blaine nose y .quedo dormido sala de esperas-

blaine: kurt !

- desperto muy asustado-

blaine: donde estas kurt !

-blaine busca la sala en donde esta kurt y al encontrarla entro y lo vio hay en una camilla y se hacerco a el-

blaine: lo lo siento tanto kurt

- lo dijo llorando y cuando sintio la mano de kurt secando su lagrimas-

blaine: kurt gracias adios estas bien

kurt: te amo tanto blaine !

blaine:...yo ig...

-cuando entra el doctor y ve a blaine hay parado al lado de el-

doctor:chico que haces aqui y ahora vete !

blaine: y si no voy !

doctor ok !guardias!

-llegaron los guardias a buscar blaine y se lo llevaron de la sala donde estaba kurt y lo dejaron a la salida del hospital-

tina: ola amor

blaine: ola tina

tina: te vine a buscar cuando supe que estabas viendo al hospital al chico gay

blaine: tina deja de tratar a kurt de esa manera

tina: que pasa blaine

blaine : nada tina adios

tina: blaine que te pasa blaine desde que llego el chico gay tu cambiaste ya no eres el mismo

tina: esto no da mas esto se termino y es para siempre

blaine: adios tina !

tina: blaine, acaso eres gay ?


	7. Chapter 7

lo que ya no pudo ocultar

tina: eres gay?

. tina si lo soy

tina: dios andube con algen gay

blaine: solo vete tina

-tina reia a carcagadas al enterarse que blaine era gay y qe debia dibulgar esa noticia -

blaine: adios tina

tina: blaine te puedo hacer una pregunta

blaine: ok tina pero despues te vaz

tina: sabes blaine yo ya sabia que eras gay

blaine: por que tina

tina: en la forma como lo defendias y lo mirabas era obio blaine que el te gustaba

blaine: adios tina

- blaine se fue del lado de tina quede mirandolo como se alejaba corrio hacia el y lo abrazo y el empezo a llorar mientras entaban abrazados juntos-

blaine: tina gracias

tina: esto es por ño que te tenia

blaine: gracias

tina: por el chico gay

blaine: tina !

tina: ok ya no le dire mas haci blaine

blaine: ok tina eso espero y prometeme que no lo

tina: ok blaine

blaine: adios tina

-blaine se sintio aliviado por contarle a su ex era gay y que ahora podia demostrar lo que sentia por kurt-

sam: kurt tengo que contarte algo

kurt: que sucede sam

sam: es sobre blaine

- solo hizo un geste para que le dijera que pasaba-

sam: blaine le dijo tina que el era gay y sabes lo que pasa mckenley cuando saben si algen es gay

kurt:...blaine...

sam:kurt estas bien

kurt: solo pienso como sera el dia de mañana en mckinley para blaine

-blaine entro a mckinley y todos lo miraban y kurt todavia estaba en el hospital ya al dia siguente podria volver a clases y llamo a sam-

kurt: hola sam

sam: te sucedio algo

kurt: noo sam no te preocupes

sam: entonces me llamas por que me extrañas

- rio muy feliz y se sonrojo un poco-

kurt: sam ! y te extraño un poco

sam: yo igual te extraño kurt

kurt: sam te puedo pedir favor ,a mi novio

- sam tuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -

sam: kurt estabien y todo sea por mi novio kurt

kurt: puedes contarme como va todo con blaine sam

sam: lo sabia ! lo sabia !

kurt: sam porfavor !

sam: esta bien solo por hoy

- blaine caminava solo por lo pasillos y nadie se acerba a el como antes se sentia muy solo pero el debia seguir hay fuerte y para conquistar a kurt-

xxx:hey ! ten cuidado que lo gay se pegar

-blaine caminava sin decir ninguna palabra y era la ora de almorzar-

xxx: hey blainegay

-solo lo miro-

blaine: solo dejenme en paz

xxx: hey toma !

- le arojaron el almurzo en toda ropa y blaine sali corriendo del comedor hacia el baño y sam vio conp todo sucedia-

sam: kurt temo que esta pasando

kurt: pasado que

sam : lo de blaine y lo estan molestamdo

kurt: le arojaron slushie

sam: algo peor finn hoy le arojo la comida

kurt: finn otra vez

sam: hablanos despues kurt tengo que ir a clases

kurt: estan bien cuidate y no me enjañes

-sam sonrio y se puso rojo por las palabraa de kurt-

sam: kurt yo nunca te engañaria

-el dia seguia avanzando y finn cada vez que podia molestava a blaine-

blaine: dejame en paz !

finn: nunca lo are blainegay

blaine: porque !

finn: por tina !

- blaine sabia que tina corrio el rumor y que ella debe dicho que molestaran a blaine -

blaine:tina !

-salio en direccion hacia donde estava tina -

finn: adonde

- miren blainegay esta llorando le dijo a todos finn y blaine solo seguia donde finn lo tenia acorralado y tocan el ir se a casa-

finn: no creas que te escaparas blainegay

-blaine salio corriendo hacia llorando sin parar-

sam: kurt !

kurt: y fue a blaine

sam: finn en todo el dia molestar y ahora todo mckenley

kurt: debe estar super triste y mal

sam: lose kurt

kurt: gracias por todo sam

sam:kurt ir a visitar

kurt: si ya estoy en casa

sam: entonces ya voy

kurt: te espero

-blaine solo miraba el techo de su dormitorio mientra .por el dia que tuvo hoy-

- kurt para ir a clases-

rachel: hola ! kurt

-lo abrazo muy fuerte-

chandler: hola guapo!

kurt: hola

rachel: vamos a clases kurt

chandler: yo .voy

- mientras kurt caminaba a su clase vio a blaine caminando sin rumbo y triste-

finn: hola blainegay

-lo empujo haci lo casilleros y kurt vio . triste -

kurt:...blaine...

rachel: me hablaste kurt

kurt: no

-terminaron las clases de matematicas y kurt al salir del aula vio como finn molestaba otra vez a blaine -

finn: toma esto blainegay

- finn y otros chicos le arojaron slushe y vino el recuerdo cuando le hicieron lo mismo-

kurt:...blaine...

finn:que miras tu porcelana

-kurt camino rapido que pudo haci su otra clase y despues de unos minutos blaine no estava en clases y haci que a buscarlo-

kurt: puedo ir a baño

pfsra: si. pero no tarde mucho

-kurt recorio todos lo baño cuando entro al ultimo y ollo que algen estava llorando en una esquina ño-

kurt: blaine estas bien

blaine: como estos 2 dias han sido los mas tristes

kurt: blaine levantate tenemos que limpiarte

blaine: por haces esto kurt yo te despresie

.hago por que estubiste en

blaine: que dije

kurt: que recuerdo

blaine: .olvidalo

-kurt saco una de sus prendas para limpiar a blaine y en momento sus miradas se encontraban -

...lo...lo siento tanto kurt

kurt: blaine

blaine: kurt ahora seria tu novio

-kurt solo queso mi randolo cuandp dijo que seria su novio . terminaria con .conquistar kurt-

.blaine .que hare

-kurt lo beso apasionadamente y blaine le correspondio el beso y blaine lo tomo de la cintura-

kurt: esto esta mal blaine yo tengo novio...adios

blaine: kurt no te vallas

-blaine lo tomo de nuevo de . no sientes nuestros y que te sucede lo mismo con sam y kurt solo queria volver a besarlo pero kurt se separo de blaine-

kurt:con sam que esto

del baño-

blaine: kurt te amo tanto


	8. Chapter 8

"blaine"

blaine:kurt te amo tanto

-vio como kurt salia del baño dejandolo solo hay -

sam:kurt ¿sucede algo?

kurt: sam besame !

- kurt se aserco para que y sam lo detuvo-

kurt: sam que susede

sam: es por el ? verdad kurt

kurt:no sam solo besame porfavor !

sam: lo siento kurt pero no hare lo que

kurt: sam vuelve !

-sam solo se perdio pasillos de mckinley -

finn: cuidado chico gay !

- 5 personas empujaban a blaine hacia todos lado y blaine se golpeo en un casillero quedando tendido .suelo y los chicos solo saliron corriendo y dejaron a blaine ai-

blaine: ya no aguanto mas esto estupido kurt estupido finn

-blaine compro una botella de ron y se dirio hacia su casa que estaba sola y empezo a tomarla toda -

blaine: con esto te voy a olvidar kurt

rachel: sam me dijo que tu solo piensas

kurt: solo .que y el no quiso

rachel:kurt mañana hablaremos de esto te dejo saldre

kurt: ok vemos mañana

-blaine seguia vebiendo la botella de ron-

-03:30 de la noche -

kurt: dios que me molesta a estas horas

-kurt busco su movil y vio que era un mensaje de blaine-

KURT

LO SIENTO SOLO QUIERO OLVIDARTE DE UNA VEZ POR QUE DESDE QUE LOS DIMOS BESO CREO ME ENAMORE DE TI FALTO TIEMPO PARA DARME CUENTA Y ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ CON SAM

ADIOS KURT

TE AMO

""BLAINE"""

-kurt quedo sin palabras al leer el mensaje y solo se puso un jean y un poleron y salio a la casa de blaine-

kurt: blaine que hiciste

-solo pensava mientras conducia a cas de blaine-

blaine: esto esti kurt solo quiero olvidarte

-kurt entro por la puerta trasera de la casa blaine subio las escaleras y vio una sola luz encendida y sabia que esa era de blaine-

blaine: lo-lo-losiento kurt soy un cobarde

-blaine estaba a pundo de cortarae y cuando kurt a parese por la puerta -

kurt: BLAINE !QUE HACES !

-kurt le quito de las manos una navaja de sus manos y la botella de ron-

blaine: kurt perdoname solo queria olvidarte

kurt: blaine porfavor no hagas locuras y menor por mi no quiero que mi futuro novio se mismo

blaine: kurt tu me gustas tanto

kurt:blaine tu igual me gustas

-kurt tomo a blaine y lo llevo hacia su cama para que dormiera -

blaine: kurt ve aqui !

kurt: blaine que haces

blaine: kurt, quedate conmigo a dormir solo hoy

- sabia kurt si temprano su padre se pondria furioso pero lo hico por blaine-

kurt: esta bien blaine me quedare contigo

blaine: muchas gracias kurt

-kurt y blaine durmieron en la misma cama y cuando sintio los brasos de blaine abrazandolo y kurt se sonrojo y kurt quedo dormido sin darse cuenta-

blaine: kurt KURT !

kurt: 5 minutos mas papa

-blaine .ver la reaccion de kurt -

kurt:blaine,blaine,tu me gustas

. .nombre dormido-

blaine: hey kurt ! quieres ser mi novio

kurt: si...ahh no blaine me ..ehh solo estava dormido

blaine: ya dijiste que si y ya eres mi

kurt: blai-

-blaine sin terminar y kurt corespondio y fue con pasion-

blaine: viste kurt solo era cuestion de tiempo y ahora solo novios

kurt: blaine !

-kurt se sonrojo al oir la palabras de blaine-

blaine: kurt tenemos que irnos a mckiley

kurt: dios mi papa debe estas furioso !

blaine: despues te ayuda a darle una escusa y ahora vamonos

kurt: blaine como voy a ir con la misma ropa ir a mi casa

blaine: ponte algo mio

-blaine rio a carcajadas-

kurt: blaine tu ropa me queda pequeña

blaine:solo ponte algo para qu

-salieron directoa mckinley y solo eras miradas muy cariños y unas risas muy coquetas y llegaron mckinley-

kurt: estas listo blaine

blaine: kurt que quieres entrar conmigo sabes lo que pasara

-blaine y kurt entraron a mckinley de la mano y todos los miraban como bicho raro-

rachel: ooh por dios kurt !

kurt: hola rachel

blaine: hola

rachel: los felicito seben muy bien

-rachel lo abrazo a los 2 muy fuerte-

rachel: solo veo despues chicos tengo que ir donde finn y le dare esta noticias

xxx: mires unas hadas de la mano !que asco!

kurt: cual estu problema con nosotros

xxx: enano quien lo diria una hada mas

kurt: hey dejalo en paz

xxx:deja a enana

-el empujo casilleros callendo y esa escena y su y .clases -

blaine: hey tu deja ami novio

xxx: osino que ! hada

- pegando .pecho .mientras el se revolcaba del dolr y casi sin aire-

blaine: DESDE AHORA A MI CHICO Y QUE A TODOS LE QUEDE CLARO !

- y se avento sobre .puñetasos en el suelo-

blaine: no nunca a mi chico

rachel: blaine...kurt !

finn: hey ya detenganse

kurt: blaine ya dente

-lo dijo con de le quedaba y mintras rachel estava a su lado-

finn: dave ya vasta vete de aqui ahora

blaine: kurt amor estas .ir al hospitas

kurt:gracias blaine por defenderme y donde aprendiste eso

blaine: mi . y no lo usaba que podia soportarlo

-kurt abrazo a blaine mientras blaine correspondia a sus abrazo y blaine levanto a kurt. . .mirando a blaine y enfermeria-

kurt: gracias rachel y .blaine

rachel: .haber a dejo

blaine:gracias rachel

-rachel salio de la enfermeria y kurt .beso pasion.a blaine -

blaine: nadien te volvera a tocar otra !


	9. Chapter 9

blaine: nadie nunca mas te tocara lo prometo

- lo abrazo con todo el amor que el sentia por el-

kurt: hey no llores

blaine: que vuelvas pasar por esto kurt

kurt: ya me acostumbre que fuera haci bla...

- solo para que no dijera nunguna palabra mas-

blaine: vamos kurt te dejare en tu casa

kurt: todavia los quedan algunas clases antes de salir

blaine: no importa kurt despues los conseguimos las materias que ko faltaron

kurt: ok vamos blaine

-caminaron hacia el estacionamiento cuando-

!KURT! -la voz de una chica

-kurt volteo a ver de quien se trataba-

kurt:rachel

rachel: a donde crees que vas KURT

kurt: a casa blaine me llevara

rachel: todavias quedan clases

blaine: rachel debemos irnos

kurt: los vemos marrato rachel

rachel: despues debo hablar contigo kurt

kurt: ok rachel

-kurt y blaine no dijeron ninguna palabra mientras viajaban pero con solo unas miradas sabian lo que pensaban uno del otro y se estaciono fuera la casa de kurt-

kurt: gracias por traerme blaine

blaine: de nada kurt

-solo se miraban mutuamente y no decian ninguna palabra -

kurt: los vemos mañana en clases

- lo jalo y lo abrazo muy fuerte y kurt quedo perplejo a ver esa reaccion -

blaine: juro que nunca mas nadien te volvera molestar yo voy a proteger LO PROMETO !

kurt: no hacer fal...

-lo beso y kurt correspondio ese beso-

kurt: q...qu...quieres pasar a ponertr hielo en tu mano

blaine:no te molesta?

kurt: no ..vamos a dentro

blaine: ok

-kurt lo guio dentro de la casa-

carole: ola hijo por que temprano en casa

kurt: despues les explico

burt: hijo que pasa y quien es el

-mirando a blaine-

kurt:es mi novio papa

-despues de darle la noticia a su papa se fue hacia la cocina y burt quedo sin palabras-

burt: escuchando lo mismo carole

carole: esta crisiendo burt dejalo

burt: pero nunca espera eso de kurt

carole: ya dejalo burt y vamos acomprar

burt: y dejarlo con su novio casa a solas no mejor los quedamos en casa

carole: burt vamos ! ya dejalos

burt: ok pero quiero volver rapido a casa no los quiero ver intimando en la cocina

carole: burt deja de ilucionarte kurt es grande y sabe las cosas que hace y vamos antes que quedemos sin nada

-carole lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo fuera de la casa-

en la cocina

-kurt sacando hielos para ponerselos en la mano a blaine-

blaine: kurt por que le dijiste a tu papa que somos novios ?

kurt: toma esto blaine y vete !

blaine: era broma kurt !

kurt : VETE BLAINE!

-tenia los ojos llorosos deslizandole una lagrima por la mejilla-

blaine: no llores disculpame soy un idiota no debi decir eso

kurt: blaine vete quiero estar solo

blaine: kurt no me ire

kurt: !VETE BLAINE !

blaine:no te dejare solo vamos a tu habitacion necesitas dormir un poco

-lo jalo hasta encontrar la habitacion de kurt-

blaine : ven kurt

kurt : que quieres blaine

-blaine golpeo al lado le el señalando para que se sentara de el y kurt se sento al lado de blaine-

blaine: que sucede

kurt: gracias blaine

blaine: no debes disculparte kurt. estaba proteguiendo a mi novio

-lo beso -

kurt: disculpame por lo de hace un momento blaine

blaine: no te disculpes kurt duerme un poco

-kurt se acosto-

kurt: duerme conmigo

blaine: estabien

-kurt y blaine dormieron por un largo rato hasta que su padre entro de golpe al dormitorio de kurt -

burt: ! QUE SUCEDE AQUI !

kurt : papa !

burt: blaine vete ahora

kurt: papa !

burt: vete blaine

blaine: bien señor los vemos mañana kurt

kurt:blaine espera

-kurt lo beso alfrente de burt-

burt: dejaras dejaras deber a ese chico

kurt: papa es mi novio

burt: ya lo dije kurt lo dejaras de ver y punto

kurt: papa

-burt salio del dormitorio de kurt dejandolo preocupado de que ver a blaine-

en la calle

tina: hey blaine

-blaine volteo a ver a tina-

blaine: tina verdad

tina : no! solo te dire que me dejaste por un marica blainegay

blaine: tina dajalo el es mi novio ahora

-tina rio a carcajadas y llenas de burlas-

tina: adios blaine lo marica se puede pejar

blaine: adios tina

-caminava hacia su casa blaine y recordaba como miraban a kurt pasillos de mackinley-

blaine: te protegere kurt lo prometo

al otro dia en mackinley

blaine: vamos tenemos clases de matematicas

kurt: ok blaine vamos

-blaine le tomo la mano para caminar hacias los pasillos de mckinly y las miradas de los demas-

blaine : kurt estas bien

kurt: si por que?

blaine: por nada

kurt: ya blaine hay que poner atencion a la clase

- las horas trascurrieron rapido y ya era hora de irse a casa-

kurt: blaine vamos

blaine: kurt ven acompañame

kurt: adonde blaine

blaine: solo dijeme

-blaine tomo a kurt y lo llevo hacia los patios traseros de mckinly y se apoyaron en un arbol-

kurt: blaine q...

-lo beso pero eso beso lo remesio a kurt-

blaine: te gusto kurt

kurt: s...si...blaine

-blaine lo volvio a besar y a kurt lo estrenesia con que le daba y blaine empezo a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de kurt-

kurt: blaine ya detente !

-y blaine no paraba tocar el cuerpo de kurt hasta que llego a su trasero-

blaine: ohh kurt que trasero tienes

kurt: blaine ya vamonos que tengo...

-volvio a besarlo para que no dijera otra palabra mas y volvio al trasero de kurt y lo apreto haciedo que kurt soltara un gemido-

blaine: te gusta kurt dame tu mano kurt

kurt: para que blaine

blaine: solo damela

-blaine la mano de kurt. y la dirigio por su pecho y despues la detuvo exitacion de blaine-

blaine: mira como me tienes kurt

kurt: b...b...blaine

blaine: apretalo kurt sabes que te gusta

kurt: b...b...blaine yo no soy haci

blaine: eres mi novio kurt

kurt: lo somos hace hace horas blaine y ya quieres e...e... ESTO !

blaine: kurt tengo necesidades

kurt: me gustas y si quieros esto haci mejor adios

blaine: KURT !

-blaine lo jalo y kurt le dio una cacheta y se fue de ai dejando a blaine-

xxx: creo que kurt te dejo con las ganas blaine


	10. Chapter 10

xxx : te dejo con las ganas blaine

blaine: y quien eres ?

xxx: soy chandler

blaine: un gusto conocerte ya tengo que irme a mi casa

chandler: no quieres que te ayude con eso

-chandler miro la exitacion de blaine y se rozo el dedo con el labio mirando a blaine exitado-

blaine: tengo navio y se acade ir tengo que ir asu casa adios tengo que irme

chandler: sabes que quieres blaine solo para calmar esa exitacion

- lo pensaba cada minuto y veia como chandler como lo miraba y sabia que el lo ayudaria con su exitacion-

chandler: y que dices blaine ?

blaine: necesito tu ayuda pero no lo arenos aqui

chandler: como tu dijas

- blaine lo guio donde estaba hace momento con kurt-

blaine: hazlo

- chandler se arrodillo frente a blaine y primero lamio la exitacion de blaine y bajo el cierre del jean y vio el boxer negro que blaine y lo lamio encina de la tela-

blaine: ya chandler sacalo y metelo en tu boca ya no aguanto

-desabrocho el jean y lo bajo junto con el boxer dejando el mienbro de blaine al descubierto y chandler lo metio en su boca y lo lamia y a blaine lo hacia gemir de exitacion-

blaine: ooohhh chadler sigue mas rapido

-blaine lo tomo del cabeza y lo hacia un van y ven para que chandler lo chupara mas rapido-

-kurt-

kurt: estupido blaine no estoy dispuesto a esto

-como pudo cambiar su actitud tan rapido me proteguio en mckinly y de tina blaine algo me ocultas y como hace un momento tenias otra actitud-

kurt: mierda mi mochila

-kurt camina hacia donde esta hace con blaine y seguia pensado en la actitud de blaine y llego pero solo behia solo una partr de blaine detras de un arbol pero al caminar un poco vio a algen arrodillado-

blaine: ya no aguanto me voy a terminar

chandler: mmmmm vamos blaine termina

-blaine termino en boca de chandler y se semen de blaine pero cuando se escucho una voz-

kurt: CHANDLER !

blaine: k...k...kur...kurt que haces aqui

chendler: no te ivas a tu casa kurt

kurt: olvide mi mochila y veo que no desperdiciaste el tiempo chandler

-mirando a blaine y el seguia con su jean hasta las rodillas-

blaine: ohhhh chandler estuvo delicioso lo haces bien

- lo dijo alfrente de kurt y al instante blaine subio sus jean y boxer -

chandler : si quieres llegamos a mas blaine

blaine : pero eso lo hacemos en mi casa chandler no donde los vea mi novio

-miro a kurt el esta muy dolido despues de todo lo que a pasado blaine lo engaña con chandler pero kurt sabia ocultarlo bien -

kurt: NO SOY TU NOVIO BLAINE CON ESTO QUE HACABO DE VER ESTO TERMINA!

blaine: esta bien esto termina justo encontre a algen mejor que tu kurt

chandler: me alagas blaine ya vamonos

blaine: antes de irne chandler quieres ser

chandler : SII

-kurt no aguanto mas y salio corriendo como era capas de hacerle esto-

kurt: ESTUPIDO KURT YA DEJA DE LLORAR !

-tomo un respiro para secar sus lagrimas pero kurt como se hiba a ir asu casa-

KURT: mierda tendre que caminar

-vio como blaine y chandler se subia al auto y se alejaban de lugar -

kurt: esto no puede ser peor !

-vio como empezo a llover y el caminava todo mojado y las imagenes de chandler y blaine venian a la mente de kurt-

xxx: kurt que hace caminado esta muy fuerte la lluvio

-kurt volteo-

kurt: RACHEL !

rachel: kurt que pasa

-rachel vio a kurt llorando y mojado-

rachel: vamos sube y hablamos

-kurt subio y no aguanto es llanto rachel solo lo miraba solo esperava que se desahogara y despues de dejo de llorar rachel lo abrazo-

rachel: que pasa kurt

kurt: blaine

rachel: blaine que ?

kurt: blaine me engaño con chandler los pille

rachel: maldito blaine ya me escuchara. y en que lo descubriste kurt

kurt: chandler haciendole sexo oral a blaine y despues le pidio ser su novio alfrente de mi

- no aguanto mas y empezo a llorar y se acosto en la cama de rachel tapando su cara con la almuhada-

rachel: kurt ire por algo de comer y para que te cambies le dire a tu papa que te quedaras hoy en casa

kurt: gracias rachel

-bajo llamo al padre de kurt avisando que se quedara en casa de ella y le llevo un pijama que dejo finn hace dias -

rachel : toma kurt ponte esto

kurt: gracias rachel

-se dirigio a al baño para poner el pijama y se miro al espejo-

kurt: NO TE MORIRAS DE PENA POR LO QUE PASO HOY KURT YA DEBES DEMOSTRARLE A LOS DEMAS DE LO QUE ERES CAPAS

- se lavo la cara con agua fria para dejar un poco los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y despues salio y se quedo dormido-

rachel: kurt kurt despierta ya me voy a mckinly

kurt: yo deberia irme para a listarme e ir a clases

rachel: seguero que quieres ir a clases despues de lo de ayer kurt

kurt: si rachel ire igual no me hechare por culpa de blaine

rachel: haci se habla kurt ya me voy tengo que ir a buscar a finn

kurt:los vemos en mckinly

-rachel salio y kurt salio directo a su casa y ir a mckinly-

burt: hijo

kurt: si papa

burt: como la paseste con rachel anoche

-no le contaria lo que realmente paso a -

kurt: gracias pero me disculpas tengo que apurarme en vestirme e irme a mckinly

burt: ok hijo gracias y te juntaras con blaine

-al decir esas palabras recordo aquellas imagenes de el dia anterior-

kurt: papa blaine y yo ya no somos nada

burt: por que hijo?

kurt: papa tengo que irme no quiero perder clases

burt: ok hijo llaves de la camioneta

kurt: GRACIAS PAPA !

-kurt bajo corriendo las escaleras y se metio camioneta para dirijirse a mckinly y despues de 20 minutos llego a el estacionamiento y salio corriendo entro y corrio por los pasillos y llego a su clase de matematicas solo perdio 10 minutos de clases y mirar por la sala vio a blaine con chandler juntos y el tiempo paso era el termino de la clase-

blaine: mira a quien tenemos aqui kurt hummel

chandler: vamos amor no perdamos el tiempo

blaine: sii vamos chandler

kurt: adios chicos ! pasenla bien juntos

-blaine se sorprendio con la respuesta de kurt no lo vio dolido y menos triste-

chandler : en que piensas blaine

blaine: en la reaccion de kurt

chandler: deja de pensar en kurt

blaine: yo pienso en quien quiera chandler

chandler: pero blaine

blaine: sin pero chandler

-blaine segui pensado reaccion de blaine-

blaine: kurt. lo sabes ocultar bien

-kurt encontro con amigas pero no queria hablar con nadien y solo caminava -

rachel: los acompañas kurt finn me llevara a comer

kurt: lo siento chicos quiero ir me a mi casa neceaito descansar un poco

finn : vamos kurt te divertiras

rachel: esta bien kurt ve y descanza te llevamos a tu casa

kurt: gracias chicos pero necesito caminar un rato

rachel: esta bien pero cuando lleges a tu casa me habisas kurt

kurt: si rachel diviertanse adios chicos

-kurt solo behia las images de blaine y chandler de ese dia en su mente y no podia olvidarlas y deprento se atravezo yn chico bicicleta chocando con kurt y callendo los dos -

kurt: IDIOTA FIGATE POR DONDE ANDAS !

xxx: disculpa ! y tu venias en nubes

kurt: NO

xxx: pero estas bien te paso algo

kurt: no estoy bien solo fue el susto y el golpe

xxx:disculapa me llamo luk

kurt: soy kurt

luk: un gusto chocarte

kurt: no fue mio

- los dos rieron-

kurt: me gustaria seguir charlando pero necesito ir ami casa

luk: te acompaño

kurt: no es necesario

luk: te acabo de chocar con mi bici

kurt: esta

-luk hablaron todo el camino sobre cosas de modas y cuando se sio cuenta que habia llegado a su casa el camino se le hizp muy corto-

kurt: gracias luk por acompañarme hasta mi casa

luk: de nada solo preocupate de ver por donde camina kurt

kurt: lo tendre en cuanta luk adios espero chocar contigo

luk: sera todo un placer

kurt: adios cuidate

-entro a su casa justo cuando-

luk: hey kurt

kurt: dime luk

luk:emmmm...pue...puedes.. ..numero pero si tienes novio no lo entendere

kurt: no tengo novio pero si puedo darte mi numero

-luk y kurt anotaron numeros moviles. se dirio .de la casa-

burt: hijo como te fue

kurt: bien papa .ire estoy canzado

-corrio escaleras arriba y se acosto en su cama y sono su movil -

espero que tengas buenas noches queria saber si te gustaria salir mañana

LUK

tengo clases pero otro dia me gustaria

KURT

te propongo algo te puedo ir a dejar donde estudias yo clases univesidad en la mañana

LUK

me gustaria entonces los vemos mañana te espero

KURT

ya estoy emocionado

LUK

- AL OTRO DIA-

-kurt se estaba despidiendo de burt y carole cuando se escucharon de un auto y salio y estaba luk parado afuera de su land rober y el-

kurt: hola luk

luk: hola kurt listo para irnos

-luk le abrio la puerta del copiloto y kurt le paresio muy caballeroso el jesto de luk y todo el camino a mckinly hablaron del incidente de dia anterior y reian y llegaron al estacionamiento de mckinly y se estaciono al lado del auto de blaine y estava con chandler besando-

luk: llegamos

kurt: sio ya me tengo que ir

-vajo y miro a blaine y chandler lo miro pero no se dijeron nada y luk tambien vajo y blaine lo miro con una mirada fulminante-

luk: entrada

kurt: haz hecho mucho por mi luk

luk: no que algo un chico tan guapo kurt

-blaine lo miro pero a kurt inportaba mas minimo-

kurt: esta bien luk

luk: ok vamos

- luk cruzo de los hombros y kurt lo miraba no malo en ese acto de luk-

chandler: alpareser kurt encontro a .blaine

blaine: solo debe ser

chandler: no creo solo miralo como lo abraza

blaine: por de kurt

chandler: pero ese acto del chico demuestra que es su novio que nadien lo debe mira

blaine: alucinas chandler

- blaine eso y los seguia .comportamiento de ellos-

kurt: llegamos luk gracias

luk: no des las gracias kurt traerte

-tocaron el tiempre para dirijirse a -

kurt: ticaron tengo a clases

luk: eee kurt te puedo pasar a recoger a la salida

kurt: sera divertido entonces despues luk cuidate y maneja con cuidado

- luk se acerco y beso lo labios de kurt y los vio blaine ardia -

luk: ee...di...dis...disculoame kurt.y...yo.n queria

-kurt sabia que blaine esta hay mirandolo-

kurt: estamos amano luk

luk:los vemos a la salida

-kurt entro a clases con lo que habia sucedido nomento y despues pidio permiso para dirijirse ño y cuando entro estaba el-


	11. Chapter 11

kurt: BLAINE !

blaine: kurt Y ESE QUIEN ERA KURT !

kurt: no debo darte esa informacion

blaine: DIME QUIEN ERA ERA KURT EL QUE TE FOLLA EN VEZ DE MI

-kurt le dio una cachetada con toda su fuerza-

blaine: me las pagaras kurt

kurt: blaine no te tengo miedo .tu novio

blaine: eso are kurt el que tu

kurt : alegra por ti

-blaine salio de baño sin las horas pasaron y llego de almuerzo y kurt estaba casillero-

xxx: hey chico guapo

-volteo a ver de quien se trataba-

kurt: LUK ! que haces aqui

luk: vine almorzar contigo

kurt: y tus clases

luk: profesor se enfermo haci que tengo un par de horas libres pero si te puedo ir

kurt: no luk quedate

luk: estonces vamos almorzar

-kurt olvido su dinero en .comprar su almuerzo-

kurt:no tengo hambre luk

-kurt bajo .la mirada luk sedio cuenta que algo pasaba-

luk: que

kurt:

luk: vamos kurt dime

kurt: olvide mi comprar mi almuerzo

luk: no te preocupes yo invito kurt

kurt: no luk no te preocupes una de mis amigas me puede prestar

luk: kurt vamos para mi no es molestia

kurt:despues te lo de vuelvo luk

luk: no kurt tomalo como una cita

- kurt se sontojo al .palabras pero kurt dijo que almorzaran y se dirijieron hacia . comida ya servirse y unas mesas mas haya estaba blaine miraba hacia que le ardiera la sangre-

luk: gracias por el almuerzo

kurt: gracias a ti por venir

-tocaron el timbre para dar termino al almuerzo y luk se despidio con y callo un poco mal el almuerzo y blaine lo seguia haci el baño -

blaine: creo que tu novio ya te embarazo

kurt: deja de hablar estupideses blaine

blaine: pero si es la verdad

kurt: BLAINE MIERDA CALLATE DE UNA VEZ

blaine: AMI NO ME GRITAS !

kurt: OSI NO QUE BLAINE QUE !

-blaine quedo paralizado a la reaccion -

blaine: mejor me voy con mi novio

kurt: AHH NO TU DE AQUI NO TE VAZ !

-kurt lo jalo tirandolo en una esquina ño y esta totalmento acorralado-

blaine: que haces kurt

kurt: SOLO CAMBIE BLAINE PERO ANTES DE IRTE ME RECORDARAS

-kurt saco su cinturo amarro una de las manos de blaine en la puerta y con su swetter Le amarro la otra y tranco de entrada al baño -

kurt: listo blaine

- le desabrocho la camisa y lo dejo con su pecho desnudo-

kurt: dios blaine estas tan bueno

-bajo las manos hasta la exitacion y .jean se los bajo y quedo enpuro boxer y la exitacion era notoria-

kurt: blaine estas todo exitado tu pene ya no das mas .exitacion

blaine: k...ku...kurt ya solo hazloo no doy mas

kurt: yo no lo are blaine te dejare con las ganar como la ultimavez pero disfrutare otra parte de ti

blaine: no NO kurt ya detente

kurt: no blaine

-kurt desabrocho una mano de blaine y la amarro a otra puesta y haci quedando de espalda hacia kurt-

kurt: hey blaine tienes un lindo trasero

-kurt le pego una palmada .trasero-

blaine: ouch ! ya kurt detente

kurt: seras mio blaine entendiste MIO !

- kurt pasa las el cuerpo y tomo su pene y lo saco del boxer-

.que blaine

blaine: sii hazlo

kurt: no blaine !

-kurt bajo todo el boxer dejando el trasero de blaine al aire -

kurt: diioosss blaine que trasero

-kurt empezo a jugar con sus dedos en el trasero de blaine hasta llegar a su entrada-

kurt: blaine...blaine no te muevas

blaine: ya kurt ya haz lo de una vez follame

kurt: esta bien blaine

-kurt se unto el dedo . y lo introdijo por la entrada de blaine y despues dos dedos y blaine solgo un gemido y despues el tercer dedo y blaine gemia de placer-

blaine: ummm...kurt.. se siente bien

kurt: te gusta blaine lo disfrutas

blaine: sii kurt me gusta ouch!

- kurt le pego una palmada en el trasero y blaine solto un gemido y despues kurt acomodo su miembro a las entrada-

kurt: esto te dolera blaine asique aguanta y recuerda que estas en mckinly no hagas tanto ruido

blaine: mmmm sii kurt

-de un golper introdujo su mienbro entrada de blaine y con la mano le tapo la boca para ahogar los gemidos de blaine y arqueo su espalda-

kurt: estas tan estrecho ohh blaine tu trasero me vuelve loco

blaine: me duele

- kurt se quedo dentro blaine para acomodarse a el y despues empezo con unas embestidas que a blaine lo entremesia en gemidos-

blaine: kurt mas rapido quiero mas de ti kurt

-kurt tomo de las caseras a blaine lo follo como una bestia y kurt con su famano tapava sus gemidos y despues tomo el mienbro de blaine y lo masturbo y despues llearon al climax ahogandose en gemidos los dos y estuvo un momento dentro de blaine y le mordio el cuello y le hizo un chupon en gran parte del cuello-

kurt: espero volver a repetirlo pero no aqui en mckinly

blaine: te vas y me dejas haci kurt termino y vuelvo contigo kurt

kurt: no es necesaria chandler yo estoy saliendo con luk

blaine: MIERDA KURT VEZ QUE CADA VEZ QUE TEVEO CON ESE TIPO MUERO DE CELOS

kurt: que dijas yo pense que teniamos algo y lo que hiciste fue engañarne con chandler

blaine: MIERDA YA NO AGUANTO ESTO

-darse cuenta que todavia tenia sus manos atadas puertas de baño y con los jean abajo-

kurt: deja limpiarte y despues te desato blaine

-saco unas toallitas humedas y limpio el trasero de blaine y lo desato y blaine subio sus boxer y jean-

kurt: adioS blaine tengo clases y despues me vendra a buscar luk para salir

blaine: MIERDA KURT DEJO A CHANDLER PARA ESTAR CONTIGO

kurt: ya te dije blaine no me intera

blaine: YO TE AMO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTOY POR DESPECHO CON CHANDLER

kurt: ya te lo dije no me interesa espero repetirlo los vemos

blaine: hey kurt espera

-lo jalo y lo beso y al cual kurt tambien corespondio-

kurt: besas bien

blaine: solo te beso de esa forma solo ati

-solo le dio una sonrisa a blaine y destranco la puerta y salio dejando a blaine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja despues d e lo sucedido-

chandler: aqui estabas blaine te estado buscando por todos lados

blaine: ya vamonos

chandler: ok vamos y tu tan feliz y sonriente

-blaine paso por delante de chandler vio ñas cosas en el cuello de blaine y lo detuvo-

chandler: y esto que es

blaine: que cosa chandler

-corrio el cuello degando al descubierto las marcas que le dejo kurt -

chandler: y esto que es blaine todas estas marcas

blaine: alguna reaccion alergica ya vamos

chandler: UNA MORDIDA BLAINE QUE ESTA PASANDO

-blaine recordo ese momento y justo cuando sintio clavarse los dientes en su cuello-

blaine: no quiero escenas

chandler: TIENES UNA MORDIDA Y VARIOS CHUPONES EN TU CUELLO Y NO QUIERES UNA ESCENA SOY TU NOVIO

blaine: estube con algen estas contento ahora

chandler: QUIEN FUE !

blaine: nadien

chandler: QUIERO SABER QUIEN FUE BLAINE EXIJO SABERLO

blaine:no lo dire y si quieres esto termina aqui

chandler: FUE KURT VERDAD LO VI SALIR DE AQUI

blaine: entonces si sabes la respuesta por que lo preguntas

chandler: lo sabia todavia sigues enamorado de el

blaine: si y estoy por despecho contigo chandler ya que sabes la verdad no quiero verte mas

chandler:esta bien y kurt ya tiene a algen blaine el ya nose interesa en ti

-se fue dejando a blaine pensando palabras de chandler ya kurt estaba con algen mas-

luk: hola guapo

kurt: hola luk

blaine: kurt necesito hablar contigo

kurt: no puedo blaine estoy ocupado

luk: ya lo escuchaste hobbit

blaine: nadien me llama haci niño mimado

kurt: YA DETENGANSE LOS DOS LUK YA TE ALCANZO

luk: esta bien pero no te demores guapo

-lo beso alfrente de blaine el ardia en celos y fue camino al auto-

blaine: lo que paso en el baño no significa nada

kurt: nada blaine solo fue sexo y punto nada mas

blaine: kurt no dingas eso fue amor lo que paso

kurt: lo siento blaine pero para mi fue solo sexo lo luk me salir

-caminava hasta el automovil y subio y se perdio en la esquina y cuando saci de -

chandler: nesecitamos hablar

blaine: de que hablaremos

chandler: de lo que paso hace un momento

blaine: vete a la mierda chandler

-blaine camino sin rumbo y las horas pasaban hasta que ya anochesio y vio un bar y entro y se acerco a la barra para tomar algo y se acerco un chico-

xxx: que hace tan guapo y

blaine: largate

xxx:me gusta que

blaine: y como

xxx: sebastian s...dime sebastian

blaine: soy blaine

sebastian: bailas

blaine: si vamos

-el los tragos .blaine le estaba en el cuerpo y sebastian y denjando el trasero de blaine gusto miembro de sebastian y ya estaba exitado un poco y depues de largos trajo y bailes ya a casa-

blaine: ya me voy es muy tarde

sabastia: te llevo a casa

blaine: no caminar

sebastian: en ese estado dudo que lleges muy lejos

un momentoby decidio que sebastian lo llevaria a su casa ya que esta . .lado trascurrio de .bien,,sebastian puso una mano en las rodilla de blaine subio por el muslo hasta llegar a la entrepierna de blaine ya estaba exitado. y sebastian detuvo y salio del auto-

sabastian: sal de auto acompañame

blaine: no quiero estar aqui quiero irme a casa

- lo jalo y lo cargo y lo llevo a un lugar y lo tiro al suelo era suave ya que tenia pasto y en ese estado blaine bo reaccionaba bien y vio como sebastian lo estava tocando y y desabrocho los jalo y los saco arrojo uno metros mas aya-

blaine:..q...que..haces...llevame a casa..se..sebastian

sebastian:despues de disfrutar de ti te llevare

-lo seguia tocando de blaine y manos de blaine.y metio una manos dentro de los boxer-

sebastian: tomalo blaine

-blaine no que demas no lo hacian reaccionar -

sebastian: si no quieres masturbarme lo metere .boca

-sebastian desabricho y y quedo en boxer su exitacion era notoria y se aproximava a la cara de blaine-

sebastian: abre

blaine: n...noo...llevane a ...ca..casa..casa..

- sebastian queria abrirle la boca a empezo a forseguiar con el con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y sebastias tiro de la camisa de blaine rajandola y quedar abierta ya que los botones saltaron y sebastias se tiro ensima de blaine-

sebastian: seras mio esta noche

blaine: y...ya..detente...por...favor..no me hagas nada

-le bajo el el boxer a kurt y el tambien se los vajo abrio las piernas de blaine y blaine .pocas fuerzas que le quedaban una patada nariz que lo -

sebastian: HIJO DE PUTA COMO TE ATREVEZ A GOLPEARME

- sebastian se y boxer y golpeo a blaine dejandolo sangrando el el pizo y se jean de blaine y despues de uno minutos blaine se levanto y como podia y camino si rumbo despues de uno minutos vio una casa no conosia donde estaba haci que se acerco a ellas-

kurt: gracias por la invitacion a comer luk estaba muy delicioso

luk: de nada kurt es un placer estar contigo

-despues de ir a buscar a mckinly cenar .horas hasta que lo llevo a su casa-

kurt: gracias mañana

luk: tengo mucho trabajos

kurt: no te precupes y espero que te valla bien

-antes de bajar luk lo beso y kurt se dirijio asu casa y dentro apurado y se encerro en su habitacion toda las tarde y venian las images de lo que paso de blaine y el y despues de horas desperto con un ruido que escucho y miro por pero no se veia naday despues de 10 minutos tocaron el timbre burt y carole no estan en casa y no sabia si abrir o no y se dirijio a abrir y que sin aliento con la imagen que vio-


End file.
